deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathayus
Mathayus was an Akkadian warrior that was well known as the Scorpion King among all that knew his identity, and would become an ancient evil that was stopped from decimating the Earth by Rick O'Connell. Once a mercenary with his brothers, Mathayus served whoever he and his brothers favored. Upon the death of his brothers at the hands of Memnon, a crazed Egyptian warlord who sought to conquer the world, Mathayus became a warlord himself and gained the moniker of the Scorpion King. When sieging the city of Thebes, Mathayus and his men were forced out into the deserts where the Scorpion King earned the favor of Anubis. Empowered by the death god, the Akkadian returned to Thebes and decimated his opposition, but lost his soul in the process and was forced to go to the oasis of Ahm Shere where he was put in a hibernation-like state, during which he lost his sanity and was transformed into a monster. For five thousand years Mathayus slept until he awoken by Rick and Imhotep both of whom wished to destroy him. Using the spear of Osiris, Rick managed to send Mathayus to the underworld. Battle vs. Maximus Decimus Meridius (by Codgod13) Mathayus has been captured by slave traders, however, he escapes, and Maximus approaches him to stop him from leaving, barring the exit. Mathayus fires an arrow, which gets lodged in Maximus' armor. Being out of range for all of his weapons, the Roman feigns death. Mathayus smiles and starts to walk toward the exit, but the moment he is in range, Maximus leaps to his feet and throws a pilum at the Scorpion King. Mathayus is caught off guard, but uses the time it took Mathayus to get up to dodge. Maximus pulls out a trident, and advances. He thrusts, but Mathayus backs up rapidly and throws a bolas. It gets tangled around Maximus' legs, and he falls. Maximus rips a torch off the wall as Maximus struggles to his feet, and swipes with it, but the General moves back. With another swipe, he misses except for a tiny spark that rests unnoticed in Maximus' hair. Maximus pulls out his stilleto and pulls the torch out of Mathayus' hand. He advances, stabbing at Mathayus. Mathayus is packed up against a wall, but suddenly Maximus' hair catches and he drops his stilleto. Mathayus punches him and grabs a scimitar. Maximus takes out a gladius, and the two begin to duel. Maximus catches Mathayus off guard, and grabs his back, thrusting his gladius into the Scorpion King's chest. Mathayus falls to his knees, then face,t then dies. Maximus, hair still ignited, screams a cry and with his hair looks really badass. WINNER: MAXIMUS DECIMUS MERIDIUS Expert's Opinion While Mathayus had a bow and arrow for extra range, Maximus' armor rendered this nearly useless as well as his closer range weapons losing some effect as well, as opposed to Mathayus who had little to no armor. That, along with Maximus' slightly superior training, won him the day. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Asian Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors